Creator Secrets Alpha and Omega
by Crash bandicoot 2
Summary: What happens when I go to the future to make a Alpha and Omega world? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Wish

second version

Chapter 1

In which it all began

The beginning is not related to alpha and omega, but in the later chapters the story will go into the story alpha and omega

**Hello, it's me, Crash bandicoot, the guy who couldn't get an account**

**First of all, I would like to thank: ****Humphrey Loves Kate**** for writing such awesome stories that inspired me to write a story of my own. I also thank ****Kswolf Productions**** for greatly inspiring me with his two stories: The ****Adventure of a Lifetime****, and ****The Adventure of a Second****Lifetime****! P.S Be sure to read ****Garths story**** and, The Adventure of a Lifetime! **

It was a cold evening I was lying in bed and thinking about the future. I wished I could get there somehow, I knew it was impossible, but… wait! I had an idea; what if I made a time capsule that would lie for a thousand years under some city and then be discovered! Bah, I said, this is ridiculous, but it's worth a try. So I started on this strange project. After a week I have made three time capsules that read: Dear futurists, I willingly want to help you in history and in study of the old times, I wish no harm to you all, nobody else knows about this capsule, or about me writing to you. (I did not mention my age) Please come on June 1st 2012, 12:13, pm. You won't regret to take me in. Farewell! After finishing writing this letter I copied it and put them in metal boxes along with some ancient and present time coins. I hope this works I thought. I had another problem, to make these capsules I had to use time that was intended for my homework! Now I have to catch up!

**A week later…. ** Yahoo! I have found a good place to hide my time capsules; you got ten seconds to guess! Tic, tic, tic, tick, tik, tick, tik, tic, tik, tak. Time's up! It's hidden under a highway in Seattle. Now I just have to… ZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSS! I looked around in bewilderment, two robots armed with plasma blasters quietly walked in, they were just being quiet to not wake up anybody. So, I got caught unaware, because I forgot the time the Futunans would come.

(Futuran technology general P.O.V)

I was sitting in my office looking into the many monitors that were on every side of the room. I was thinking about the time machine, and how to protect it. There were many ultra-powerful enemies that would like to possess the time machine. There was Shidla a silver humanoid sphinx that lived on the planet Venus along with other sphinxes, he was a fierce warrior, who not only had supernatural strength, also was the creator of some of the best (user safe) weapons in the galaxy, the infinite cutting laser cannon and the-everything dissolving plasma cannon. The sphinxes really wanted to use our time machine as a power-up to their version of it. The best of the sphinxes' time machines is _**Valeryanka**_**,** a gorgeous machine, silver with laser cannons and magnetic fields. Surprisingly it is only for three people/sphinxes. Luckily

We, peopleare smart and know cat's weaknesses, they love valeryanka, the smell of it drives cats crazy. Sphinxes will not stop until they get the valeryanka. That saved us; we just traded the "precious substance" for goods, like pheroium, a metal that is used in weapons and devices that require ultra-strong and non- melt- able metal to keep the ultra-dangerous power inside until needed. Valeryanka is a special medicine made from a plant, this medicine is used when people are stressed or are trying to recover from a sad loss. Valeryanka helps the sphinx/human to stop worrying, and go to sleep. Just as I was starting to drowse, I heard…

PROFESSOR DANNIEL! PLEASE COME IMMIDEATELY TO THE WORKING SITE, WE HAVE FOUND A TIME CAPSULE, Announced a computer.

(Now ones P.O.V)

The hover-car zoomed at the speed of sound to the working site, in four seconds Professor Daniel was at his destination.

**The word valeryanka in this story is Russian medicine; I tried to write the Russian word in English. I would be thankful to those who would tell me the English word for valeryanka. It tis real! Valeryanka is a real thing, and it is used for calming, cats really do love it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter is long enough. I know that a lot of people view this story.**

**If you review then I'll know how you all feel about the story. **

Chapter 2 in which the robots go to the past

(Nobody's P.O.V)

When the robots walked in, the brown haired teenager whirled around. He looked frightened. But the robots seemed not intentioned for a fight, they just stared and clicked. They seemed to calculate something.

**_Twenty hours earlier_**

(First robot P.O.V)

We were working on The U.S.T, our time machine, when the Futuran general called us. Zink and Zak come to the main working site in Kiev! Many people have crazy ideas of robots taking over the world, we, robots have no such intentions. Zak and I jet packed down to the working site. Even though we were robots, we had feelings; the U.S.T central tech staff had disturbed us while we were working out how to make our time machine more powerful. When Zak and I arrived we saw a horde of working robots and men around a crater. A man dressed in a bio and nuclear protected suit was announcing that a strange object was discovered under the Main Kiev ultra-way. Ladies, robots, and gentlemen, the man shouted. We have made an important discovery! We have found a rare object, a time capsule, (Applause from the crowd) but we should be careful, there may be dangerous objects in the box. We shall inspect it in private! Find out more about this news on , he announced.

**_An Hour later_**

(Zak's P.O.V)

We were in the science experiment chamber with Professor D. looking at the letter, it said:Dear futurists, I willingly want to help you in history and in study of the old times, I wish no harm to you all, nobody else knows about this capsule, or about me writing to you. (I did not mention my age) Please come on June 1st 2012, 12:13, pm. You won't regret to take me in. Farewell! We were confused, all of us wanted somebody to come from the past and answer our questions, tell us about the forgotten history. What do you think, professor? I asked. I think you should be sent to the past, and get him at exactly the same time as the letter says, he said. There are certain precautions, however. You should not disturb anybody except the writer of this letter. You also, should not touch anything. If you change the past, there will be a terrible disaster; our world could be destroyed because something went wrong and incorrectly. But I trust you, for you guys are the most loyal robots since 3012.

(Zink's P.O.V)

After his speech Professor .D sat back in his chair. Professor, I said, when should we start? You have to be ready, said Professor D. Bring silent plasma blasters if you need them, only use them in the most needed manner. Yes, general, we said.

**_20 hours later_**

(Crash bandicoots P.O.V)

The robots were just thinking which language I knew and were confused because I wasn't a scientist, as they expected. Hello I said in English, Greetings to you, human from the past, we have come to take you to our world. Wait a minute; I said I have to take some stuff with me. The robots looked at each other. Is something wrong? I said. "Yes, human from the past, we do not wish for you to take any hazardous material into our world." I just want to get some non-weapon tools with me, I said showing them my backpack, Russian multi tool knife, Barska spotting scope, and case with clothes. "Very well" the robots announced, "now, let's go!"

**_1 hour earlier_**

(Professor Daniel's P.O.V)

When Zink and Zak left, I opened a file on our most secret, Wait a minute. If it's secret, then why am I telling you guys about it? Well you guys are in another world so you can't do anything. Ha, Ha! Anyway, most secret project on one of my computers. The project consisted of a world dreamer, a machine that enabled you to make a movie, thought, or dream, real. I mean REAL, meaning that the story, movie etc, will be real. The world dreamer could be turned into a weapon. But we planned it to be a sort of entertainment system, letting the user to go into a video game. Of course the W.D has to have protection against evil. The robot twins, Zink and Zak have tested it. They had a hard time dreaming, but they said it worked!

**_2 hours later_**

(Crash bandicoot's P.O.V)

The warp hole was not like in the movies, it looked like a black tunnel. Hey uhh..I stammered "Zink and Zak" the robots announced. Right, do you guys, I mean bots, think that hole is safe? NOT completely, you shall be the first person to travel in time.

**Did you guys like it? Notice, I will be gone on a trip to the dunes. So see this update as a farewell for five days. Also, I do not have any sort of personal device that disables me to write fast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back! I know many people view this story, but don't leave reviews. If you don't know, reviews really raise spirits, and help me to write.** ** I really appreciate those people who review!**

**Chapter 3 (in which I arrive to Futurina)**

**(P.D s' P.O.V) **

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes, I forgot to tell you guys about the security of The World Dreamer. Many armed machines protect the W.D. Anybody who tries to pass without permission will be eliminated! There are many lasers and traps in the underground safe (Don't even think of stealing the world dreamer!) that keeps the World dreamer and other top secret items. Even the sphinxes can't get it! The sphinxes are working on a teleportation unit. But I think that they don't need a thing as the W.D. You see, the sphinxes are strange creatures; they can comfortably live without food for up to 4 weeks. They also, do not need any form of entertainment at all. That's good news for us, because that means they won't want our W.D!"

**(Zink's P.O.V)**

"We guided the boy through the portal. We knew that the inside of the time hole, made by our time machine, was freezing. So we turned on our heaters so he would be warm.

**(Crash bandicoots P.O.V)**

"I didn't expect that the portal would be so freezing! Fortunately the robots had external warming systems. I noticed a funny vest shape thing on Zak, but ignored it suddenly I realized that my parents would notice that I was gone! Hey, Zink! "Yes, I hear you, if you don't know, I got superheating, Zink said" "Sorry, but what will happen to the time in my world? (It felt strange to talk about our world this way!) "Oh no, exclaimed Zak. We almost forgot to stop time in the past!" Saying this, Zak pushed a button on his metal vest. "A time controller, he triumphantly announced. Without this devise the portal is uncontrollable. That's why this thing has to be shockproof, water proof below 6000 feet, and plasma-laser resistant!"

**(Nobody's P.O.V)**

The strange little group entered the machine and disappeared along with the time hole. At Futurina (That's how I call it) the twin robots and C.B arrived on a platform covered by an energy shield. "We're here! Said Zink" Then C.B Exclaimed. "Why is it so hard to breathe?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you that we now have an air making machine. It takes matter and extracts all of the oxygen molecules out of the thing consumed." Zink explained. "The humans living at this time are adapted to such air, which is slightly poorer in oxygen. But you'll get used to it, I'm sure." "I see, said Crash looking into his scope, I see no trees." "There are trees, but not enough to suite humans, the plants are mostly in zoos, or in protected areas." Zink said.

**(Professor Daniel's P.O.V)**

I was sitting in my office looking into the many monitors that were on every side of the room. I was thinking about the letter, I read it again. It said: "_Dear futurists, I willingly want to help you in history and in study of the old times, I wish no harm to you all, nobody else knows about this capsule, or about me writing to you. Please come on June 1__st__ 2012, 12:13, pm. You won't regret to take me in. Farewell!_" The person didn't seem to be threatening, but we can't be sure. Of course, I'm not afraid of him attacking us; no human from the past can stand a chance against our weapons! I'm afraid that person can damage the past. Resulting in the demolishment of our world! I also just realized that if somebody were to blast themselves with the World Dreamer, they would become the most powerful thing in the world, their imagination would come true! For example, if they thought of themselves as a mighty god they would become one! They could change the world to their taste. Because of this, nobody can access the safe, except me, and the special security squad. The last phrase in the letter sounded suspicious:_ "I wish no harm to you all, nobody else knows about this capsule, or about me writing to you." _Yes, very suspicious. It looked as though the person writing the letter didn't put much effort into it.

**_2 hours later_**

**(Crash bandicoots P.O.V) **

First of all I had to get used to the place. Under supervision, I could visit parks and zoos etc. I was very pleased at this, because I really wanted to see aliens. But to my amazement, I saw the aliens through the window of some university (It looked like there weren't any machines that made you know a lot at once). The zoos were particularly awesome. They had animals like Green elephants, giant three headed dogs, like Fluffy from HP (that were there on vacation because they were working machines, but extremely intelligent, enough to speak), Fire slugs, Grindylows and sea serpents. In a months' time, I would go to the Department of time related technology, to meet Professor D. This world was so fantastic, that I wanted to see everything at once. But I had to remember my mission; I had to steal the World Dreamer and make myself the Creator of Alpha and Omega. I asked if I could use the internet, the robots allowed me to. I looked up fanfiction, there was nothing there. I was sad, but I knew I would get it back sometime.

**Sorry for the late update. I have many wilderness survival classes, and I don't have much time on the computer/laptop. If you (viewers) want me to go any faster or better, you can boost my spirits by a review. I will be having various long wilderness trips this year. Like the one to the Oregon Dunes. I got $, but am waiting for winter. Why? Because in the wintertime new versions of laptops come out, and the "old" models get cheaper.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**To let you guys know that if I get enough reviews I plan to make this story very long. Of course if there will be so many chapters it will happen in a very long time. So expect this story not to end for long. I want to tell you people a secret and a problem of mine, I have the stupid habit of typing with one finger, the right index. That really slows me down, but I'm working on it. (Meaning that I will try to type normally) **

**Chapter 4 (In which Crash bandicoot tells us his plan)**

**(Zink's P.O.V)**

Even though we did not call for the job, the time we spent with the boy from the past was quite enjoyable; in our world everything was advanced and dull. But he told us stories of thousands of years ago, of times when he used a bow and when he made fire the primitive way. His stories were fascinating (to us)! Zak was particularly interested in the way (the past people) made fire. Because Zak and I are technology/security robots, we know almost nothing about the past, except: "The people of the past didn't know much about the ways to make their lives easier, they weren't far in technology and only had dreams about the lives here" Of course we had respect, the people of past still survived, by past I mean 10,000 – 20.000 years ago. He also told us about the animals of that time. Of course our Animal Protection Society transported many "normal" animals to Mars, where they had one of the air making machines. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Sphinxes could breathe but didn't need air. We had some Sphinx generals and messengers on our planet. Thankfully, they came in peace.

**(Crash bandicoots P.O.V)**

First, I thought the robots had no emotion, I was wrong. They acted like a very curious totally normal human being, except the fact that their voices and bodies were a little different from that of a human being. Am I talking about humans as though I'm not one myself? I'm a person for sure! I was just one with a particular plan in my head. It wouldn't hurt to tell you guys more about it, some of you guys probably have an idea what I was thinking about. I don't think I want to become a power crazed guy. I just want a "real" Alpha and Omega world. Of course I would have to get the World Dreamer Out of the securities grasp, or maybe not. The robots said that I could see the W.D if I wished to. I knew it would not be shown would not be in its natural environment (W.D environment = Death Place for anyone who tries to get it). The occasion would not be only for my good. Some changes and new parts would be added to the World dreamer while we watched, we = security crew, Professor Daniel, scientists, and Zink and Zak. My plan is to jump forward and use the W.D; it sounds crazy, but think about it. They wouldn't expect such a move from me, and if they blasted me they would risk destroying the World Dreamer! Right now I'm trying to find information on operating the W.D.

Professor Daniel's P.O.V

I was eagerly waiting for the day when I would be able to talk to Crash bandicoot. I wanted to hear his stories; I wished to learn about the forgotten history. We expected him to know details about the human history hundred thousand years ago. His life was unlike my steady and dull one. At the time when he would be visiting, the W.D would be in progress. I don't think it would hurt to show him the machine, nobody would believe his stories once he was transported back to his home. Right now I'm working on a computer program that would tell us about the World Dreams people picked. The movies popular at this time are about aliens that are not discovered yet. Some of the aliens are on the sphinxes side, while most are on ours. They are extremely intelligent, some are geniuses.

(Zak's P.O.V)

I was enjoying the time we supervised C.B as much as he was enjoying the zoo, It gave us an opportunity to visit cool places that we usually didn't go to because we were on duty. I personally loved to visit the three headed dogs. They told me about the lands they were working in, and other tales. Raker was one of them; he was the strongest and largest. Surprisingly he was more powerful than the T-13 M.D, a very powerful robot digging machine. Oh, I forgot to talk about the underground world, Useur-ty**. **Usear-tywas named after one of the most famous blue alien generals who were killed in a war against the Sphinxes. C.B wants to go on a modern music concert. He loves music; he said that he never loved music until he listened to some rock and country music. He also said that when he does his homework he listens to rock music, it helps him speed up, but I'm not sure that music helps in the quality of the work. Crash really wants to learn how to play on a guitar, but never finds the time to learn!

**Tell me if you liked the chapter. I know there are words in this chapter that are miss-placed grammatically; I have a hard time finding them. Now I only get about forty minutes a day on the computer. I will try to speed up my updates! I will really be thankful if visitors review. I welcome anonymous readers because you guys can still make a contribution to the story spirit, and mine. I can't wait for winter because the new Microsoft Surface ultra-book is coming out! This story is inspired by a Russian book by the title: Russian island, it is a fantasy about two boys who get accidentally thrown by into the future and their time machine gets destroyed, but the Sphinxes transport them back to their home! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! It has been a long time since I updated. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mention that we were going to Hawaii, Kauai Island. If any of you noticed that if you don't write for a long time you it gets harder? I will try to update more, it's not a promise, but I'll try! In the previous chapter I tell you my plan to steal the World Dreamer, while Zak talked about me visiting.**

**Chapter 5**

**In which Crash bandicoot regrets something.**

**(Crash bandicoots P.O.V)**

Tomorrow was the day when I was going to visit Professor Daniel! My plan was solid, but I was worried. Imagine being in a super technology world, and not even knowing it well, and not knowing the security of the W.D, and wanting to steal it! But no, I was not going to turn back! Since I watched the movie "Alpha and omega" and read Fan fiction stories on the term I wanted to make a world in which the movie would be real.

**(Zink's P.O.V)**

There was only one day left before Crash bandicoot's visit to the technology station number 3! We haven't seen the World Dreamer for a long time. We were excited to be the robots who went with C.B to the station. Sometimes we noticed that at times he would be sad or grieving about something. But one time, after another spirit downfall he suddenly brightened up, as though he found an answer to the thing he was thinking about. After that he was quite normal in attitude. He was interested in the games created at this time. We said that there was an X-box Elite 2 coming out. Now you could control the characters with your mind The Wii was less popular. A lot of people were buying stuff to prevent people and robots from reading their minds. The mind reading technology was weak; you just saw flashes of someone's unprotected mind. It is banned from normal pedestrians. Once we tried to see into Crash bandicoot's mind, but there were so many thoughts we couldn't understand anything, except the flash with him looking at the W.D.

**_Two days earlier_**

**(Crash bandicoot's P.O.V)**

I had a problem, Zink and Zak were my friends now and I didn't want to ruin their beloved technology station, by stealing one of the most valuable things in the department. I thought about this for a long time, I still had to work on improving my plan.

**_Two days later_**

I was thinking what to do with Zak and Zink, and then a thought struck me. What if I asked them to be my helpers in creating my Alpha Omega World? I've heard they wanted a job at the W.D department. They wished they could make worlds too. Yes, that's what'll I do! I had a memory plug with me; it contained useful information and my edits and creations in the game: Awesome Tanks Level Editor. I asked them if I could have the internet. They told me that I could find one in the opposite wall from the door to my room. I didn't even mention where I spent the night. Zink and Zak were told to take a room in a hotel for me. I took the cheapest one, even though it was cheap it had a computer and everything I needed. Like a sink, shower, bed etc. I plugged my memory card into the computer. Right away Awesome Tanks 2 appeared on the screen. I enjoyed flat screen minigames and Arcade games.

**(Professor Daniel's P.O.V)**

Tomorrow was the day I would meet the boy from the past. So I called the engineers and scientists to help improve the World Dreamer. Meanwhile, I was checking reports on Sphinx activity; I knew that if Sphinxes wanted to keep a secret, there was almost no way to get it! The report said that the sphinxes were building new laser towers, and plasma cannons! But those weapons would be dangerous only if they attacked us. Our planet used more atomic weapons than laser and plasma weapons. We have learned to make mini-bombs that were powerful as the giant bombs of the past. A bundle of these bombs could explode the moon! Still, we tried to keep peace with the Sphinxes, we even had them teaching in our institutes. Most Sphinxes accepted valeryanka as payment. I actually was friends with one of the Sphinxes. 'Sisha' was his name. The Sphinxes are great help to us in technology. They believe that their weapons are the best, so they are not afraid to help us. Right now, Sisha and his crew are helping us engineer a new digging machine. They had high experience in digging machines because they had to dig deep into their planet to get Pheroium. I must admit, that the Sphinxes are way too far ahead of us in technology!

**So that was my update, not as long as I wanted it to be, but something. If you can tell me what you think about it. And, hey anonymous readers, I had 400 views, not a lot. But, still 5:400 is strange! I'm just asking your guyses opinions and ideas that can contribute to my writing. Your reviews really help me! After this update I created a few levels in Awesome Tanks 2. In the game you can buy upgrades to the weapons. You have to destroy all enemies to win I am not an extreme gamer, so all the levels I created are not really hard. When creating the levels I had to win every level I made, before sharing. You'll know I made the level if it says: "Created by CB"**

** **To SEE the LINKS go to my Profile****


End file.
